A method and apparatus for making as well as the resultant product of a formed laminate made by a foam collapsing process are disclosed by the United States patents of Christian Thary U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,273,698, 5,296,182, 5,389,318, and 5,641,564, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present application and the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The foam collapsing process for manufacturing of formed laminates is performed by positioning a flexible sheet and a foamable liquid mixture in a transitory state between three-dimensionally contoured mold surfaces of an open mold. In the transitory state, the foamable liquid mixture has substantially completed its expansion, but not yet substantially cured so as to be viscous such that closing of the mold collapses the foam and forms the flexible sheet and the foam into a three-dimensionally formed laminate.